Cupcake
by chocolaolic
Summary: 1st summary: Harry and his godson Teddy are the new neighbours of the Kurosaki. Parring will be Harry/Isshin Kurosaki and maybe Harry/Isshin/Urahara. Don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! Thanks for the reviews and all ! Well, here is the new chapter ! Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to do a very big update (meaning all my stories + new ones). This is the "first" chapter that was in Giggles. Enjoy !

_**Cupcakes :**_

Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, Sorry.

Prologue :

Ichigo stared at the big Moving Truck just before the neighbour's house.

Well, he knew that the last neighbours had moved because they thought their house was too noisy and while it was true, they were a clinic.

And now, finally after two months without annoying neighbours, they got new ones.

He looked at the new comer, helping the Movers to discharge his own things. He was deceptively petite for a man of his strength ( He was handling a box that seemed to be a lot larger than him).

He heard his father approaching.

"Ichigo, have you heard ? We got a new neighbour !"

"Yea, I know. He is right there."

"What? Where? Which one is it?"Asked a frantic Isshin Kurosaki.

"It is the smaller man that is hidden by this big box." Answered Ichigo.

"Really, well that's interreting." Bellowed Ichigo's father.

At that moment, the smaller man entered his own house and deposited the big box that he was carrying inside. Thus allowing everyone watching him a good view of his figure, and more precisely of his narrow hips and well rounded behind. And what a fine behind it was. Isshin gulped.

As the petite man finally exited his house, they coud see that he had a small and slim body that could pass as being male or female.

The first thing they took note of were his messy black hair. Then his eyes which were previously closed from smiling to a little boy with red hairs and amber eyes reveled themselves in all their glorious emerald green color.

Ichigo could see that his father was rendered speechless by the beauty before them and that his mouth was hanging open a little. For Kami's sake, his father was blushing like a schoolgirl before her first crush.

As he was reflecting on this, he realized that his father had, somehow, disappeared toward their new neighbours.

«Hello, there. I am Kurisaki Isshin, your neighbour. Do you need any help? With those box I mean. Hahaha !" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, thank you, I think we might need your help. By the way, my name is Potter Harry, and this big boy, here, is my godson Lupin Teddy. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Isshin, seeing the smile Harry directed at him saw stars and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Well, let's get to work ! Ichigo, come and help us !" And then he explained to Harry: "Ichigo is my son."

"Well Ichigo, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for your help. "

They spend the next three hours helping around, though, Ichigo thought it would have actually be finish earlier if it wasn't for their new neighbour appearance as he distracted every one from their own work while doing his. And even worse, he was obvious to it all.

Once they were done, Harry offered them a smile that brightened considerably their mood as well as a glasse of fruits juice and a piece of a chocolate cake he made before moving.

While they all chattered happily, the little boy, Teddy was playing with a small black puppy.

They left soon after that as Potter-san, or Harry as he said he wants us to call him, still needed to tidy things up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews ! Here it the story!

Chapter 1 :

Harry didn't really knew what to think of his new neighbors. They were rather weird but so nice that it only added to their charms. He smiled as he looked over his new home. Magic did wonders (house elves too). Thanks to it the whole house was already fixed and looked like it had been lived in for more than a day.

Humming a song under his breath, he sets to make breakfast with Teddy's help (which make it in fact take longer to do) when he heard lots of noises in the Kurosaki household.

Looking through the window, he saw Isshin Kurosaki waving goodbye to his children (who where already far away) and yelling at them some rather embarrassing bits of advices. Chuckling to himself (because some of them were so damn funny), he vowed to use some on Teddy when the boy was a little older.

Returning to his previous task (meaning making breakfast), Harry just knew that living in the muggle world wouldn't be as boring and normal as he first thought. No only that, but also that he didn't wanted the twins to ever meet Kurosaki Isshin, otherwise it would be the Apocalypse.

Eating breakfast quickly (and trying to ignore the begging eyes of their dog, )Harry then cleaned the dishes and went upstairs to prepare a magic only room (anybody who didn't knew about magic couldn't see or entered this room.

Thankfully, Teddy was only due to go to school tomorrow. Today they could do as they wished.

Later in the afternoon, Harry was pleasantly surprised to have a visite of his new neighbor. Isshin Kurosaki was a very lively man (he learnt the day before) and very easily excited by anything.

The day after, Harry was bored, Teddy was at school (his new neighbor's children had come to take Teddy with them as his school was just beside their) and Harry's bakery wouldn't be ready for opening until at least a week.

Having lived with the Dursley and near the Weasley most of his life, Harry wasn't used to being alone or to being bored.

And so Harry decided to do some small gardening. He was pulling on a very stubborn weed when it actually came off and Harry was thrown into the wall of his house.

Of course, Harry didn't knew that but he was stared at by his neighbor who had had a very good view on his backside before this little incident.

When Isshin Kurosaki had seen his new interest go out to began gardening, he couldn't help but spy on him. He was looking from his clinic's window when his neighbor began his gardening. He was red and couldn't help smiling like a moron throughout the whole thing. That's it until Harry hurt himself, pulling too had on a bad weed.

At that moment, he jumped from his window and invited his new neighbor, Harry, in the clinic for him to examine his head.

He had a small bump on his head but otherwise he was alright. Nonetheless, Isshin asked him to stay so he could make sure that he was really alright. It was nothing more than an excuse to stay with one another and both knew it but they didn't really cared.

They meet again the next day, and the next, and the other after that...Until it became a habit they wouldn't miss for anything.

After the second day Harry brought a cake to the Kurosaki.

After a week, the two family would eat dinner together, mosty. Sometime at the Potters, sometimes at the Kurosakis.

A week after that and Harry's bakery opened and their little habit changed. Harry had to go to work, but he and Teddy would nearly always spent their spare time with the Kurosaki.

Teddy was playing football with Karin Kurosaki and her friends when they were suddenly attacked by some of the monsters that attacked his Godfather and himself sometimes. It would seems it was the price to be the Master of Death. To constantly be chase around by some ugly monsters who wanted to eat you and could only be seen by a few select peoples.

There were two monsters; one only had eyes for Karin while the other was focused on Teddy. The small boy, after a few attempts on his live by some of those creatures knew how to take care of them. Seeing that Karin was having some help from a giant man, Teddy decided to run to fight against his own monster (the big man was already having enough problems as it is with only one monster and Teddy couldn't use his powers before them).

Ignoring their shout for him to come back, Teddy focused only on getting the monster chasing him where he wanted him to be, far away.

Once he was sure to be alone with the monster, Teddy grinned and began changing into a sort of wolf man. His metamorphomagus abilities combined with his werewolf genes allowed him to become something entirely new. A total changeform. He could change into practically anything. Human, animals, creatures (magical and humanoids or not) and everything in between.

Teddy jumped on the monster and started ripping him to shreds. He might be only nine years old, he wasn't a push over or stupid. He had been raised by Harry Potter, after all and he knew him better than anyone else.

For instance, he knew that the older man had a crush on their neighbor, Isshin Kurosaki, and that it was returned. But he also knew that they wouldn't (or at least Harry wouldn't ) dare make the first step.

He had a plan to make it right, through. His birthday wasn't far away.

Harry was walking home after doing some grocery shopping when at least ten monsters appeared before him. More seemed to appeared and soon he was surrounded.

" Hum...You smell heavenly Human... You will be delicious. " Said one of the beasts. The others roared or nodded to show their assent. Harry just dropped his bags on the ground and smiled at them. He moved his left arm and soon a stick appeared in his hand.

" Release. " Whispered the slight man and the wind picked up around the stick, hiding it from view. As the wind died down, you could see that the stick from before had changed into a two edged sword.

The very light reflecting on the blade cut into the creatures. The fight was finished in a few secondes and Harry tooks his bags and resumed walking, not knowing he had been seen.

" Wow ... That was sexy ! " Exclaimed Urahara from where he was looking. Isshin Kurosaki and nodded dumbly. " I wonder who it was through. I never saw him before. If I did, I would have never forgotten him. With such an ass..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Isshin kicked him on said ass.

" Don't talk about Harry like that ! "

" You know him? " Asked the two men, obviously interest, through for diferents reasons.

" Well... He is my neighbor. So of course I know him. " He squirmed under their gazes.

" You mean the gorgeous vixen that you harped us about for the last two weeks? " Asked Urahara.

" Yeah...Harry Potter. "Isshin sight. " I didn't even felt that he was above other souls in spiritual pressure but he has powers...Much like a shinigami. "

" Don't worry, old boy. I am sure that with time you will get his explanation. For now, I have other things to worry about...But soon... I think, my dear friend that you will have some competition on this. " Said Urahara with a smile.

They all left quickly and split up on their diferents ways.

It was Teddy's birthday today, and he had expressed the desire to be surrounded by not only the Weasleys but also the Kurosakis. The worse thing was that Harry was somehow late in making the birthday cake. It would seems that all his ingredients had somehow desapeared so he had to make some shopping groceries. Harry knew then that the cake wouldn't be done before anyone came and decided to ask for help from some of his workers at the Bakery. Only to be told that they couldn't spare anyone by Gabrielle who was also to come to the birthday party.

Harry was mulling over his bad luck when his good star seemed to shine above him once again. A miracle happened. A miracle named Isshin Kurosaki, who after having heard of Harry's problems from an overly innocent looking Teddy, came rushing to rescue our hero.

Unfortunately, Isshin Kurosaki wasn't good at cooking at all. When you added this fact to the fact that he keep behing a clutz. He was starring so much at Harry that he was more of an hindrance to Harry than anything else. It was not wonder, then, that Isshin ended up splashing them both with some of the cake's dough.

Chuckling, Harry wiped the dough from Isshin's face and smiled sweetly at him. Isshin was hypnotized by the small bit of dough on Harry's face,near his lips. He was going to lick the dough from Harry's face when he slipped on some of the dough (that had somehow ended up on the floor) and he falls on the smaller man.

They were staring at each others, their lips beginning to grow closer and closer until they meet for a brief kiss... And another... And another...This could have gone on longer if it wasn't for the timer that chose this time to ring and they both separated, blushing (and smirking in Isshin's case).

" I, hum... I have to go and take care of the chocolate... " Said Harry, not behing able to look at Isshin without blushing anymore. Merlin, he hoped that he wouldn't blush so much when the Weasleys finally arrive or it would be the dead of him.

Unbeknown to them, the very people who set this up were just outside, spying on them as well as smirking and chuckling to themselves. Playing matchmaker was as funny as hell.

Thanks for reading ! Hope you like it ! Until next time !


End file.
